1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic electroluminescent device and an organic display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat displays are largely divided into an emissive type and non-emissive type. Examples of the emissive type include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, and an organic electroluminescent display (organic light emitting display, OLED), etc. The OLED is a self-luminescent display having advantages of a broad viewing angle, good contrast, and rapid response rate.
Accordingly, the OLED may be applied to displays for mobile apparatus such as a distal camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant, a smartphone, an ultrathin laptop, a tablet personal computer, or a flexible display, or to large electronic products or large electrical appliance such as an ultrathin television, thereby being spotlighted.
In the OLED, holes and electrons injected from first and second electrodes recombine and emit light in emission layers, thereby implementing color. The injected holes and electrons combine to form excitons which drop from the excited state to the ground state, thereby emitting light.